Xante
'''Xante, Baron of the Frozen Wastelands, First among LIches, Lord of the Undead and Fabulous rainbow Magician, is the main character in the story of the same name. '''He is an Epic-Level character from his world, known as Ranreia. Currently, he is free and in relative custody, having reformed. Profile (These profiles need to be as informative as possible. With work, they can be used to help one decide if they'd like to engage in a collaborative effort with the character) Name: Xante Mugwump. Age: 1,600 years old. Story: The life and times of Xante, Baron of the Frozen Wastelands, First among Liches, Lord of the Undead, and Fabulous Rainbow Magic user. Sex (and or Gender): Male Species: Human turned lich. Powers and Abilities: Rainbow and Ice magic. By combining them, we can create Bifrost magic, the properties of which enable ice to be harder and go faster, though as a cost it is extremely difficult to maintain and make, and costs a fair amount of mana. He is also a multiclass in Monk, enabling him to fight in close range as well. Weaknesses: Xante isn't superhumanly strong, and though fast and agile has not much stopping power behind his physical strikes. Though his magic is powerful and he has large reserves, his highest level spells require regents that he simply does not have, limiting his arsenal to more usable spells. Destructive Capacity: Using the scale, he's an 8. Range: In general, a short to long range specialist. Maximum range is about a kilometer away from himself. Speed: 3, though can teleport if needs be. Reaction Speed: Xante can react quick enough to snatch arrows out of the air and dodge most attacks, putting his reaction speed quite high on the scale. Durability: 1. Xante is a slowly rotting corpse. Note however that rainbow magic allows him to heal his wounds to an extent. Strength: Above Average human. Xante's fairly strong from his Monk training, though the focus was mainly on nerve blows and the chakra gates he Striking Strength: Class H. Xante's got a decent amount of physical strength behind his blows, but his focus was simply on nerve blows, catching arrows and chakra rather than the more physical side of things. Stamina: Xante has an impressive amount of physical stamina, due to not needing to breath or sleep due to being dead. Intelligence: Despite often acting a bit of a clown, Xante is quite intelligent. For example, he figured out Shining Armour's unique barrier and managed to find a way to escape it. he is also a warding specialist with a lot of knowledge of his craft. Allies/ Forces: Xante's army is a 300 strong force of undead soldiers and Mario, a sentient snow creature he created to be his assistant. He also was at least on civil terms with a large number of crystal slaves from when he was their overseer. Standard Equipment/ Resources: Xante carries with him one staff made of black ice, with a large ice crystal in the top. He wears a black robe with runes inscribed on its hem, a black cape and a black hat. His typical regents are a bag of Bifrost ice cubes and nothing else. Notable Attacks/ Techniques: Xante's preferred spell is his Glacier Wave, a simple brute force attack of ice that's quite deadly. Another notable attack are his Aurora Missiles, seven missiles generated from rainbow magic that hit with incredible force. His final notable spell is Immutable Cube, a spell that functions by creating a cube of black magical energy. This barrier spell functions by cutting off the space inside from the rest of the world, preventing any entrance or exit. But his most notable spell is the Dimensional Mirror spell, developed so that he could find his way home. The portal is used on a mirror so that the portal is stable, and it is the basis of the magical mirror of Starswirl the Bearded. History and Current Status Not much is known about Xante before he entered Equestria, but he discovered Earth at some point and became fascinated by it. However, he spotted a cosmic entity selling humans magical artifacts. He intervened, and was sent to Equestria, near the Crystal empire. After he failed to get on the good side of the ponies, he sequestered himself away and made an ice castle, as well as his servant, Mario. Fifty years later, he was forced to become the Baron of King Sombra, and manage his slaves and satiate his gem addiction. Fifty years after that happened, he fought Celestia and Luna and was sealed away. 1000 years later, Xante was freed, and quickly handed Sombra his tribute, not realising that Sombra had been dead for a while. He promptly abandoned his evil ways and became an neutral being, due to evil being way too troublesome. After encountering the warrior Gilgamesh and fighting Alucard the King of the Vampires, he was sent to Ponyville. While going, he fought Changelings and managed to make a peace treaty between the Changelings and Equestria. Currently, he is in Twilight's LIbrary, having accidentally shown both Spike and Twilight his dimensional mirror. Personality Xante's a bit of a space-cadet. Despite being one of the most powerful magical beings in equestria, he is rather childlike and immature. He's very polite, charming and friendly... as well as being quite, quite mad. He became a lich because he wanted to see what effect his not dying would have on the world. Xante is good with kids, often having snowball fights with the slave children under his rule. Xante has a penchant for liking being fabulous. He has a habit of stripping and dancing at odd times, as well as using that as a weapon. Yet despite his quirks, he's quite pragmatic in terms of dealing with threats, laying traps to deal with heroes. In all, though he was evil, he's still a very friendly person to be around. Category:Characters